Surprise
by Kikyouko
Summary: This is my HieixYusuke fic! Chapter 4 is up! It's Hiei's birthday and Yusuke gives him the best present of all but what happens when Kurama upsets Yusuke and makes him run off for a bit. And how does Yukina know Hiei is her brother? Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: Surprise!

Surprise! By: Kikyouko A/N: This is only my second HieixYusuke fic. I really hope you like it! Warning: YAOI! =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
Yusuke stood from his chair where he had been seated for hours and stared at all of the others that hadn't said a word since he walked in.  
"This seems too quiet for you all. What's going on? I know something is! So what is it, Fox boy!?" Yusuke asked wondering. Kurama stared at blank space for a moment.  
"Oh, yes. We are planning something," Kurama smiled. "Come with me Yusuke. I have to tell you something." Kurama said pulling the detective out into the hall.  
"WHAT!?" Yusuke yelled as soon as the door closed. Kurama paled and frowned for quite some time.  
"You mean you really don't know?" He asked as he frown grew as he looked at him.  
"Know what? I haven't heard anything. Did Kuwabara finally get socked in the face?" Yusuke replied in a matter of question.  
"No. Hiei's birthday is tomorrow and we are throwing him a Birthday- Surprise-Party!" Kurama smiled with a hint of cheer in his eyes. Yusuke stared for a moment.  
"I didn't know anyone knew his birthday." He added which made Kurama loose his cheer and frown once more.  
"Oh that. Boy you are clueless. Yukina is Hiei's twin so we asked her what her brother's birthday was without telling her that her brother was Hiei." He said. "Did I mention the party was for Yukina too?" Kurama asked.  
"Hey! I'm not clueless! Yeah so...what are we going to tell Yukina? Are we just going to say um...well...this is the guy that saved you, but he also has the same birthday as you. She'd get to wondering!!!!" Yusuke yelled at the fox.  
"Brilliant! We'll tell her that and I doubt she'll wonder." He said with a smile. Yusuke fell backward.  
"Now I think I'm starting to rub off on him." He muttered as he reappeared onto his feet.  
"Okay. Let's go back inside, but remember not a word of this to Hiei. You have to promise." Kurama replied.  
"Alight, alright. No words will be told to Hiei. Cross my heart and hope to die." Yusuke added.  
"Good." Kurama said grabbing Yusuke's hand tight and pulling him back into the room. Hiei stared at the two when they walked in.  
"Is there something I should know?" The assassin asked. Yusuke shook his head and looked at Kurama for an excuse.  
"No, nothing." Kurama quickly responded. Hiei glared and soon turned away from them both and looked out of the window.  
"Yeah...right." Hiei said not even facing either of them. He was interested in something outside or so it seemed.  
"Well...I better get to school before my mother kills me with her alcohol bottles." Yusuke replied with a turn out the door.  
He was in a bit of a hurry as he dashed on sidewalks and streets to get to school before the bell would ring. He knew he'd be late and his mother and Keiko would be mad at him. He ran faster thinking about it. He didn't want them mad at him and most importantly...What was he going to get Hiei for his birthday.  
It's not like he could get him something super expensive. He didn't have much money to get him anything. All he might have had was a nickel. There was no where in the country you could get something totally cool with a nickel. Yusuke quickly went into the school one second before the bell rang.  
"YUSUKE!" called a voice from the other side of the hallway and there standing was Keiko. Yusuke wondered what he was being yelled at for. "YOU WERE ALMOST LATE! AGAIN! I-IF YOU HADN'T MADE IT IN THAT SECOND I SWEAR I WOULD HAVE SLAPPED YOU!" The girl yelled from a distance. Some students in the hallway cleared from her path.  
"Yeah I know. Hey, I'm sorry." Yusuke said looking down to the ground and swirling his foot. "I won't do it again." He finished. Keiko blushed and hid behind her notebook.  
"Do you really mean that?" Keiko asked pulling her face from the notebook. Yusuke smiled and began to laugh. "NOPE!" He yelled running down the hall away from the angry girl. Yusuke ran to the buildings roof where he sat all day. It was now after school and Yusuke still didn't know what to get Hiei for his birthday. He didn't know what Hiei would even want...He was lying in bed all night trying to think of something when his alarm clock rang as soon as his eyes shut. "DAMMIT! CAN'T ANYONE GET ANY SLEEP AROUND HERE!?" Yusuke yelled as his eyes reopened. "Yusuke." Said a familiar voice. It was Kurama standing at his bedside. He was waiting for Yusuke to rise out of bed so he could get him to the party. "Hm? Oh hey Kurama. I don't think I should show." Yusuke said drifting back to sleep. Kurama glared and tipped over the bed. "Your going!" He yelled dragging him out of the bed and pulling him to his closet. Yusuke picked out his normal outfit, got changed, and went on his way with Kurama to Genkai's temple where the party was being held. "Kurama...I haven't got Hiei a present yet." Yusuke complained in a whiney voice. Kurama stared.  
"I thought you of all people would have something." Kurama replied. Yusuke thought for a moment.  
"Wait! Yeah I do." He smiled for no one knew what Yusuke was giving Hiei. Kurama looked confused and shrugged.  
"Good. Now let's hurry!" Kurama said pulling Yusuke inside, and hiding behind the one wall. Soon a dark shadowy figure stepped into the room and all the lights went on.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIEI!" Everyone cried. Hiei was shocked for he had no idea anyone would ever do such a nice thing for him. Yusuke walked over to Hiei and kissed him lightly.  
"Happy Birthday, Hiei." He said softly as Hiei drifted asleep in his arms. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Couple

Surprise! {Chapter Two: The Couple} By: Kikyouko A/N: I know this was supposed to be a one shot but some viewers said "It just doesn't seem complete." So I decided to make three chapters instead. BUT ONLY THREE YUSUKEXHIEI LOVERS!   
The other guests stood in shock to see the spirit detective place his lips upon the assassin's, without a care from him. Kurama shook his head, then looked up and smiled.  
"Yusuke, I never knew you to be like that. You seem just like I did when I was fourteen." Kurama's hair blew back without a breeze of wind.  
"Well, what can I say? I'm the best kisser I know. Wait...KEIKO I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko stood on the other side of the room with her arms crossed.  
"Hmph." Was all that came out of the girl's sealed lips at first. "I can't believe you! HOW COULD YOU, YUSUKE!? I TRUSTED YOU THIS TIME!" Was the next thing that burst out.  
"Hey, I needed you get him something on his birthday." Yusuke smiled as Keiko's eyes filled with water. Yusuke stopped and stared for a bit. "What did I say wrong?" Yusuke turned towards Kurama.  
"YOU COULD HAVE A LEAST SAY YOU WERE SORRY!" The girl cried as she ran out of the temple. A wet tear hit Yusuke's face as she ran by. He didn't really mean to hurt her feelings and now she'd never forgive him.  
"So I take it we're not going out anymore." Yusuke said aloud as Kurama buried his head in his hands.  
"Yusuke! Now you've done it." Kurama uttered just making Yusuke feel a bit worse about the situation. He was clueless and didn't know what to do. Hiei would probably hate him and Keiko already does.  
"Yes, I know." Yusuke said in a sad hushed voice. He soon set Hiei down on a futon and walked sadly out of the door without a good bye. Kurama stared at the ground, knowing he made him feel such sorrow inside.  
"I'm sorry." Kurama said, turning towards the rest of the group. "I know I made Yusuke feel bad and now it ruined the party. I really didn't mean any harm and I'm sure Yusuke didn't either." Kurama finished with a walk out of the doors.  
Kuwabara stood from his seat on the sofa. Yukina looked up from her side and then to the floor. She was confused and didn't want everyone to leave the party because of an argument.  
"Wait! We can still have fun. Keiko and Yusuke are none of our concerns..." Yukina said just in time. Kuwabara looked down at her and frowned.  
"Then...Then...What about Kurama? Shouldn't he be here with us? I know he didn't do anything to Urameshi...We all know he'll be fine in a minute or two." Kuwabara replied.  
"No. Even though it seems like Kurama had know part in this at all, if you were to listen you would of heard his whisper to the halfass!" Genkai yelled as she pulled on her kimono and tightened the sash.  
"Yes...B-but...WHY? Why are they all leaving, Genkai!? Tell me that!? You are all ruining my brother's birthday," Yukina sobbed. For no one knew that Yukina had an idea in her mind that Hiei was her brother.  
"Wait a minute..." Kuwabara hesitated. "Is Hamster legs is your brother?" He questioned finally. Yukina shot an evil looking glare towards all of them which was really rare.  
"Yes he is! I knew because you asked me when my birthdate was and only my brother has the same birthday as me. My mother told me that when I was a little girl, before she was locked away in Koorami for having a male child." Yukina cried once more and stepped over to Hiei's bedside. "It's alright Hiei. Yusuke will be back for you and you two will live on after my death and take care of your selves." She finished.  
"Gee, I'm really sorry Yukina. I didn't know at all. No one told me you two were related. Your not going to get mad at me or something, are you? Because I am Kuwabara! I will protect you with my life and I can not take someone being mad at me!" He yelled aloud quoting the same things he always said aloud.  
"Hm...No...I wouldn't get mad at you. I know some of you didn't know. You all looked a bit freaked when I said it so I assumed that some didn't know. The reason I love you Kuwabara isn't because you'll protect me." Yukina smiled. "It's because I like all of you and you don't have to be who your not around me." She blushed to top it all off in the end.  
Before Kuwabara could reply Hiei opened his one crimson eye. He almost immediately jumped off the futon and went in a search of something, like as if he had lost something.  
"Where's my Yusuke?" He said in a very innocent tone. He blinked and looked over at everyone seated on mats. Yukina smiled and walked back over to Hiei.  
"Yusuke is outside...brother" She whispered into his ear. Almost instantly Hiei seemed to be glaring at the spirit guide, Botan. Botan put her hands up and shook her head.  
"I didn't tell her Hiei. Honestly." She whined with a frightened look in her purple eyes. 


	3. Chapter Three: Kiss Number Two

Surprise! {Chapter Three: Kiss Number Two} By: Kikyouko A/N: This has a fluff yaoi in it so please DO NOT read it if you are going to flame me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I will!   
"Did they just...say...what...I think they said?" Kurama asked still shocked at the moment. Kuwabara nodded and soon lost all amazement. He soon burst into laughter.  
"Hey Kurama! Now Yusuke and Hiei are gay!" He continued to laugh until he caught Kurama's evil glare. It seemed like Kurama was offended by his comment.  
"Kuwabara, that is no laughing matter! I don't think you have the right to be calling them that. Anyways Hiei is also a woman. Didn't you ever pick up that he his a Koorami...-" Kurama was suddenly cut off by Yukina who had just stepped into the room.  
"Which means ice-maiden. Hiei is not only my brother, but he also is just like me. We are twins, born in the same place and time, have the same parents, and are both ice-maidens." Yukina said in a very angry tone. She hated when others made jokes and didn't even know the real truth. Kuwabara looked down to the ground and frowned.  
"I am sorry, Kurama, Yukina. I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. I can't help my self sometimes." He said looking back towards the two. Yukina smiled and looked at Kurama with a look of forgiveness.  
"Okay, okay. I forgive you." Kurama said as Yukina blushed and sighed. "I do as well. There is no way I could ever be mad at my boyfriend." Yukina muttered blushing. Kuwabara's eyes sparkled as he looked at Yukina.  
"Do you really mean that!?" He questioned as he jumped into the air and bounced off almost all of the walls. Yukina nodded as she walked over to the sink and filled a glass with water.  
"I wonder where my brother and Hiei went?" Yukina tipped her cup a bit and stole a sip from the glass. Kurama looked out the window and wondered a bit.  
"Maybe..." He started. "No...That can't be." He continued. "Ah, yes! Hiei is in the Makai with Yusuke." He stopped pondering and announced in a perky cheery kind of way.  
"Wait. Hold on Kurama...What's a Makai???" Kuwabara asked. Kurama tried to hold back a laugh. Soon his laugh slipped. "Hey! W HAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Kuwabara yelled.  
"Nothing really, but I thought you of all people would know. It's the demon world." He replied smiling and snickering. Yukina laughed a bit too as Kuwabara snarled at the two.  
"I don't know everything! MR. GENIUS!!!" He yelled back. They kept giggling at the orange haired detective. "Alright. Fine, I'm going to find Urameshi." He finished.  
"But, Kazuma...Didn't you here what they had said? I think they are actually a couple now...so they are probably..." She stopped not wanting to say anymore as Kurama stopped laughing.  
"Yes...indeed. Kuwabara you wouldn't want to step into the room and see that...Now would you?" Kurama asked with a smile. Kuwabara frowned and walked backwards to the place he was sitting before.  
"Right. I just rewound...I never had said that..." He said has he sat down again. Yukina and Kurama started to laugh once more. "NOW WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" He questioned.  
"You." Yukina smiled. "My Kazuma. You have always cheered me up and seemed to keep the jokes coming, which would keep me entertained." She muttered, cheering Kuwabara right up.  
Before Kuwabara could reply the door swung open and Keiko stood there, looking quite mad. She glared and stepped in the door, looking in all directions...Kurama looked over at her and frowned.  
"Keiko. Are you looking for Yusuke to give him a hard time. He has had enough for one day and is no longer with you. He would rather be with Hiei. I believe Hiei deserves him more anyways. They both have had a rough life...and it would be wise if you all just become friends." He looked down to the floor as his words came out of his own mouth.  
"Yes I am looking for him! I do not think it is any of your business! Yusuke is mine and that man whore will not take him from me!" She turned with a yell towards the red haired boy. His eyes flashed as he glared at the girl. Again the door opened for the third time and there stood Hiei and Yusuke.  
"Keiko..." Yusuke continued. "I am over you. Now I am with someone that wouldn't slap me every time I were to say something." He said smiling. Hiei looked up for a moment.  
"Yeah he's with me and he seems a lot happier than he did." He laughed. "I don't think he'll ever want to be with you again." He cockled as he watched the girl's expression change.  
"YOU TWO CAN'T BE TOGETHER! YUSUKE YOU BELONG WITH ME! WE WERE CHOSEN TO BE TOGETHER WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER!" She yelled.  
"Yeah...well...If you still think that...Watch this!" Yusuke replied as he kissed Hiei. The assassin returned his kiss and then both pulled away. "You see...We were the one's meant to be." He finished. Keiko watched in horror as the one she truly loved showed feelings for someone else.  
"So...so...We were never in love in the first place?" Keiko cried as a question. Yusuke looked down as Hiei smiled.  
"I guess not. We never even had the chance to get a kiss." He continued. "It would have been better if I had never met you." He frowned as he watched the girl burst into tears and run out of the door.  
"Nice break up." Hiei said softly as he watched the detective return to happiness. Yusuke tried his best not to show he cared for Keiko's feelings as well as Hiei's.  
"Thanks Hiei. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings that much though." He replied looking back down at the ground for a moment or two.  
"Hey, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled as he walked over. He had been on the other side of the room with Kurama.  
"Hm?" Yusuke looked to see his partner and school bully mate. "Oh hey, Kuwabara. What's up?" Yusuke asked.  
"The ceiling." Kuwabara joked as Kurama followed him over. Kurama smiled and waved at the two.  
"Having fun braking up with girls?" Kurama asked Yusuke as he also joked along with Kuwabara. "I thought your mother had taught you better than that." He laughed. "Not really having fun, Fox Boy! I didn't think it was that fun." He admitted. "No way. My mother! Teaching me better? Hell I go to school and don't learn nothing!" He laughed as well. "Well, yeah Urameshi. All you do all day is bully people around or sit on the school roof and eat your lunch...Before lunch time!" Kuwabara added making Hiei look at the three. "So is that what a school is for?" Hiei asked looking very confused. Kurama and Yusuke looked down as Kuwabara thought for a bit. "I mean what do you do at schools?" He added. "Well," Kurama started. "A school is...a place from home where you go to learn. You learn in four major subjects and sometimes they add other subjects." He finished. "Yeah but..." Yusuke started with a whisper. "Your have to sit in chairs all day." He continued. "Oh yes and let's not forget the hard floors, desks, and the bad cafeteria food!" He giggled. "Yusuke. Why'd you scare Keiko off like that." A voice muttered. It was from a kind person with a voice so soft it was hard to understand in some cases. "Um..." Yusuke said at first. "Well, Yukina. She was sort of asking for trouble. I didn't really want to start anything. I just wanted her to know that I was over her...and that there was no reason to bother me anymore." He said frowning. "Oh." Were all the words that escaped Yukina's lips. "Hm?" Hiei looked up confused once more. "I thought...you were trying to start something...?" He asked in confusion. "I mean with the kiss." He added to go along with his question. "No," Yusuke said. "Not really. You see. I'm kind of bad at hurting a girl's feelings...so I tried not to start anything...but as you can see...It didn't really work out as I planned. Now I have a mad raging Keiko out after me that will do anything to get me into trouble." He sighed. "Maybe if you apologize." Kurama suggested. "You could just do that and I'm sure she'll forgive you in time." He said flipping and twirling his hair a bit. Hiei looked once more and sighed. "Fox." Hiei said. "You use to many big words in your vocabulary." He stuttered. "They are to hard to understand sometimes. Maybe you could put them in lower terms...?" He laughed a bit. Kurama blinked and smiled. "Yes I guess you are right Hiei. I do use humongous words to confuse people into saying things that they really don't understand. It always works out. Oh and Yusuke I wouldn't suggest you try it." His lips curved to a smile.  
  
A/N: That was the third chapter. I guess I just can't keep my promises. There will be more coming up soon. I hope you'll enjoy them! Please review!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four: Home Sweet Home

Surprise {Chapter Four: Home Sweet Home} By: Kikyouko A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. It's just I'm not getting enough reviews. Oh...well...Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Yusuke laughed along with Hiei and Kurama. It seemed they had forgotten their whole conversation, but Yusuke sure didn't. He was worried about Keiko and what she was going to do now. Yusuke clutched his briefcase tightly in one hand as Kurama's and Hiei's words totally slipped passed him. He was in such a worry he didn't even hear part of the conversation.  
"So what do you think?" Kurama said raising an eyebrow, as he noticed Yusuke's lack of listening skills. "Kurama to Yusuke! Do you read me!?" Kurama added to play along. Yusuke swung back in the chair.  
"Oh. Think about what?" Yusuke asked unaware of what they had been talking about the whole time. Hiei and Kurama whispered something to each other for a few moments and pulled away. Hiei held back laughs.  
"Well...Do you like brown, black, white, gold, or another color kitten?" Kurama burst in laughs as he looked out the window. Yusuke glared and smirked. He turned towards Kurama.  
"Well." He started. "I like green ones." He said just to catch their attention. "AND WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET AN IDEA I LIKED KITTENS!?" Yusuke asked in a yell. Kurama laughed and pointed in an upward direction. Puu was floating just two inches from Yusuke's thick, black oiled hair. Yusuke glared once more. "Dammit, Puu! You're always ruining my fun!" He yelled flicking the blue creature in the forehead which sent him flying into a cushion of the sofa.  
Hiei took off his sword and his case then laid it down on a table. Kurama and Yusuke watched as he dropped down in a chair and drooped his eyes some what. Yusuke scratched his head in puzzlement. Kurama smiled.  
"You know, It is rare to see him sleep." He continued. "This would be the third time I have seen it myself. It's hard to believe he gets any sleep. I mean with Mukuro constantly bugging him to get to work...It seems quite impossible." He finished with a little sigh.  
"Yeah I know. I've seen him sleep twice and that was only today! I wonder how Mukuro is doing anyways? I haven't seen her nor my father in a few years. Maybe I should pay them a visit." He smiled and stood once more. "That's just what I am going to do. When Hiei gets up tell him I had to leave for something important." He yelled as he ran out of the door into the white iced snow.  
Yusuke stopped at a tree and thought to himself for a moment. It was the spot Keiko and him had first met in kindergarten. Soon he began to think of the season and the year.  
"This is my December." He muttered under his breath. "This is my time of the year. This is my December...This is all so clear. This is my December. This is my snow covered heart." He looked back up at the tree and smiled. "Yeah. I still remember some of it. My father taught me that song when I was ten. I can't remember the rest, but I know it'll come back to me when I see him again." He finished sighing as he continued his way to the Makai, leaving the tree behind.  
Yusuke trailed of into the white wonderland of snow. The ice blew in the wind and hit his lips each time a breeze came through. He finally reached a point in the Nigen Kai where a portal would open if you were to say a password.  
"Now what was it." Yusuke began. "Hm...I know this! Dammit! I just can't think of it!" Yusuke yelled into the air. Soon huge gusts of wind passed him, pushing him back some. There stood a figure blurred by the whirling snow.  
"Miss me, mate?" He called through the air. The voice blew past Yusuke and he soon began to laugh. The wind stopped and there stood Jin. His long red hair finally stopped blowing and he walked over to Yusuke.  
"Yeah sure did! I couldn't sleep knowing there was someone just like me still alive and out there!" Yusuke yelled in excitement. "I haven't seen you since I pounded you in the ground at Dark Tournament!" Yusuke said relieved. Jin just laughed and sighed.  
"So I heard ya won? What 'cha get?" Jin asked. Yusuke smiled.  
"I got Genkai back. I'm glad of it too. I can't believe that crap they pulled afterwards!" Yusuke replied in a pissed off tone. "They went and got themselves killed so Koenma had to grant our wish." He finished.  
"Damn. And you all worked so hard for it. Well we got our prize! Since the tournament's walls went down...We were told that we could have the island and now we're putting it to some good use!" Jin said quickly. Yusuke blinked and smiled.  
"Glad you got what you wanted, even though you didn't win." Yusuke responded with a smile, then turned back to the portal. "So Jin...Do you know the password to this portal? I can't seem to remember it." Jin laughed.  
"Of course I know the password. What demon wouldn't!? I didn't know humans knew it, but the hell with it! The password is World of Blood!" Jin said without taking on breath of air.  
"Yeah thanks. I got to go now. I have to pay a quick visit to someone." Yusuke said. "They're probably expecting me." He called out the password into the wind once more and huge black hole appeared. It was the portal to the demon world.  
Yusuke turned and waved a final goodbye to the wind master and was off to the Makai. He jumped into the portal and appeared in the middle of the Makai fields. There was nothing but grass and seaside view there. Yusuke looked and seen a huge castle, where of course his father Lord Raizen lived. Yusuke continued his journey towards the castle, pushing the weeds and brush out of his way.  
"Better hurry. I'm NOT in the mood to fight anymore demons." He said to himself as he was halfway there. He finally got to the doors of the castle and was stopped by a guard.  
"Halt! Who goes!?" The guard yelled in a nasty tone. Yusuke could tell that they probably wouldn't let him in because of his reputation, but he decided to give it a try.  
"My name is Yusuke Urameshi. I am the son of Lord Raizen." He said nicely. "Now let me in before I have to jack up your ass!" He soon got violent and yelled. The guard glared and made a type of hissing sound.  
"You're NOT getting through here, boy!" He yelled louder. Yusuke took his hand from his pocket and curled it up into a fist. He laughed and continued stepping forward until he couldn't go any further.  
"Then I guess you'll have to meet Robert!" He snickered, laughed, and then smiled. His fist got tighter as he waited for the guard to say something. Anything at all.  
"Who in the seventh hell is Robert!?" The guard asked with his sword raised up high. "I have never in my life heard of a Robert in the Makai!" He said raising his sword a bit more.  
"Oh well...You have now!" Yusuke said smiling as he punched him square in the jaw. He went flying into a pile of logs and was soon out for a time. Yusuke continued his way to the castle door. He pushed it open and stepped in to end up face to face with his father, Raizen.  
"Yusuke, how did you get in here without the guards?" Raizen questioned as soon as he seen his son standing there before him. Yusuke looked back outside and pointed.  
  
"You mean those guards?" He asked as he kept pointing to some guards lying on their faces. Raizen looked out the door and seen where Yusuke was pointing.  
"You knocked out mine and Mukuro's guards!? Yusuke your not even supposed to be in the Makai!" He said walking in circles thinking of what to do. Yusuke blinked innocently.  
"Yeah well they said I wasn't aloud in and didn't believe you were my father!" He yelled and continued. "Hey, did you know I won the Dark Tournament with my team?" He asked, looking back up at his father.  
"They did right. Wait a darn minute! Team Urameshi was your team!? Since when are you a spirit detective!?" He asked in quite a mad or angered tone. Yusuke looked down to the floor.  
"Team Urameshi was made up when I was invited to the Dark Tournament. It's not like I wanted to go and about the spirit detective thing...I died when I was hit by a car and, and...then I wanted another chance and Koenma told me only if I were to work for him. I agreed but didn't know it was going to get me into this much trouble." Yusuke sighed. Raizen looked amazed at Yusuke explanation. It was kind of rare for Yusuke to tell the truth and not make up anything to have fun.  
"So Koenma forced you?" Raizen asked in a matter of question. Yusuke laughed.  
"NO! I had an option of staying dead or being alive and getting one more chance, but I had to work for the Spirit World if I did or Koenma would get in a lot of trouble AGAIN!" He admitted. Raizen stared and smiled gently.  
"Well then, my son. You are to stay with me for a bit." He replied in a nicer and gentler tone. Yusuke blinked once more and smiled back as his eyes sparkled.  
"You mean that don't you?" Yusuke questioned.  
"Yes. I do." Raizen said smiling, and allowing Yusuke to walk inside.  
  
A/N: Chapter four was better and longer right? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review! Chapter five will be up soon!


	5. Chapter Five: Good Bye

Surprise {Chapter Five: Good Bye}  
  
By: Kikyouko Characters Maybe Unknown: Mukuro  
  
Yusuke lightly smiled and stepped into the castle of Makai. He had only been there once when he was ten, but he remembered where everything was. Yusuke walked over to an old dusted door and looked down.  
"So...you haven't been in my room for four years? You could have at least cleaned it up a bit. I know I left it a mess when my mother took me away." He said cheering up a little bit. Raizen frowned and swirled his foot on the carpet.  
"I was in there for a long time after you left. I missed you a lot. I really couldn't believe your mother took you away from me like that. I know we divorced but I just couldn't get over it...So I slept in your room every night until Hiei started to work here. He was much like you now." Raizen admitted. Yusuke sighed and soon smiled. "Hiei was like me?" He questioned. "I never thought he was funny or playful at all." Yusuke said looking his father straight in the eyes. Raizen laughed and pushed back his long white hair. "Well you don't call yourself funny or playful now do you? That's probably why Hiei doesn't seem like it to you." Yusuke's father chuckled and giggled for a bit. Yusuke looked down towards the ground and thought for a moment. Should he tell Raizen he was now dating Hiei or should he keep it to himself? Raizen looked at his son and noticed he was hesitating to say something. "Is there something you would like to tell me...my son?" Raizen asked. "You won't get mad will you?" Yusuke replied in a funny tone. Raizen blinked and frowned. "Fine. I won't get mad." He agreed. Yusuke hesitated once more. He was still thinking if he should tell his father. He thought it may ruin the bond between Hiei, him, and Raizen. "Well?" Raizen asked once more. "Uh...Um...Well me and Hiei...We are kind of dating..." He said hesitating and stuttering on every word. Raizen looked a bit shocked at first but soon looked normal with a smile. Yusuke looked up a bit surprised. "Did you kiss him yet? I heard from Kurama that he CAN kiss!" Raizen yelled throughout the castle. Yusuke blinked still surprised at his father's reaction to his message. "You mean you're not mad at me!?" Yusuke screamed. Raizen blinked again.  
  
"Hell NO! Hiei is my worker and you are my son. I can't get at you two, but Mukuro will. So I suggest you don't tell her unless you want to annoy her that is." Raizen whispered to Yusuke. Yusuke cracked up laughing. "Annoy Mukuro. You're going to die if you do that!" Yusuke laughed some more. "I'm gonna go try it! Let's see how much trouble I'll get in this time." He giggled and walked out of the room. Yusuke walked down the dark hallways to a black door that said "Mukuro" in dark golden letters. He opened the door and peered inside. Just as he had planned, Mukuro was in her bed sleeping as usual. He soon tiptoed past the door and quietly placed eggs on one side of her bed. He knew she'd turn over and lay on them. Yusuke tiptoed all the way back to the door and stepped out, closing the door quietly and tightly. "What did you do?" Asked a voice from down the hall, but it was so dark in the halls Yusuke couldn't make out who it was. He could only recognize the voice little. "Hm? Oh...I putt eggs in her bed. And I don't think you'd wanna go in there and get them. I'm sure she'd blame you." Yusuke replied still not knowing who the person was. The figure laughed and walked forward. It was Hiei! Yusuke couldn't believe Hiei had gotten there so fast. "I know Detective. I have learned my lesson once before. I'm not in the mood to be locked in a room somewhere." Hiei agreed and kissed Yusuke lightly on the cheek. Yusuke could feel his face getting hot. He automatically knew he was blushing. He just hoped Hiei didn't see it in the darkness. Soon they heard a scream from the room that Yusuke had just came out of. It was Mukuro and she sounded extremely pissed off. Yusuke turned towards Hiei, grabbed his hand, and ran down the hallway. Yusuke went directly back to his father. "What did you do now Yusuke!?" Raizen questioned in a nervous tone. He knew Yusuke did something to Mukuro, her room, or one of her possessions. Yusuke frowned as Mukuro walked up to the three of them with eggs all over her side. "Which one of you did this!?" She screamed. Yusuke pointed to Raizen. "It was him!" He yelled. Raizen glared and nodded to get Yusuke and Hiei out of trouble. "Yes...I was hungry and left raw eggs in your bed." Raizen said absolutely positive that was what Yusuke had done. Mukuro glared. She looked like she was going to bite someone's head off if she could. "Fine! You best not be doing it again!" She yelled, walking back down the hallway with a new quilt and sheets. Yusuke smirked along with Hiei. They had just gotten away with something for the first time. Raizen glared at the two standing beside him, now giggling. "You two almost got ME into trouble!" Raizen yelled. Yusuke shrugged and laughed a bit. "As long as it's not me getting into the trouble it's cool." He said calmly, but Hiei knew better. He wasn't going to say a word to either of them while they were arguing. "YUSUKE! IF I GET IN TROUBLE I COULD GET FIRED!" Raizen yelled in much anger. Yusuke sighed and stopped laughing. Hiei looked at the two surprised father and son argue so much. "Yeah fine. I'm sorry." Yusuke muttered in a whiney type tone. "It's fine for now." Raizen said softly. Hiei tugged on Yusuke shirt sleeve and Yusuke looked down at the assassin's crimson eyes. "Hm? What, Hiei?" Yusuke questioned. "Can we get out of here now or are we going to stand here until all the worlds fall a part?" Hiei responded. Yusuke blinked and stared at Hiei. Finally Yusuke answered.  
  
"Alright." Was the only thing that escaped his lips. "Raizen, I'm going to go now. I promise I will be back soon. Thank you lots for letting me stay for a little bit." Yusuke said turning towards Raizen and waving a final goodbye, before disappearing from the castle grounds.  
  
A/N: I'm done chapter five. I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter six is coming up soon! I want your help this time. Give me an idea I can add to the story. I will give you credit for it. You can give me as many ideas as you'd like but keep them in the reviews! 


End file.
